


Strange Affairs

by TrueBeliever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBeliever/pseuds/TrueBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An O.C Story - A strange witches perspective of the harry potter started on goblet of fire. Minor changes might be added to the storyline later on. Disclaimer: I sadly only own my OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Affairs

I was sitting on a comfy sofa chair next to a window of my bedroom for the summer in the Weasley's home. Another year of wizardry school was approaching fast. I've been going to Hogwarts since I was almost nine years old, I started that early because something bad happened to my parents and they ended up dying so as I had nobody left, Dumbledore took me in and let me start the school early but keep me away from other students until the last term of my second official year. By then I had already done my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's with outstanding expectations as my results but I wanted to stay in school until I was at least of age. In my third year I was put into the same year as Fred and George Weasley. They had been easy to get on with as I had been spending most of my Summers and sometimes Christmas with their family over the years I had been at Hogwarts. They always came to me when they needed ideas for new pranks or they just needed a little something to refine their own ideas. Ron, Harry and Hermione were about a year and a half younger than me but I always tried to keep an eye on them, definitely after the basilisk fiasco in their second year but we were all soon great friends. Hermione had become a really good friend, she's my only friend that was a girl in Hogwarts so we bonded quickly. 

The only Summer that I spent away from them all was when Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to send me to two wizardry schools over the time we had off so I could see the differences between all the magical schools. The first school that I went to were the Beauxbatons in France then to the Durmstangs which was a bit weird considering it was an all boys school but after some getting used to I made plenty of friends in both.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Hermione wake up Harry and Ron from downstairs, shouting at Ron not to go back to sleep otherwise they'll be late. I quickly laced up my black ankle boots and grabbed my shoulder bag that had a charm on it so it could fit just about anything but still remained light. I could hear Hermione's footsteps getting closer and closer to my door, she quietly knocked and entered. I ran up smothering her in a hug.  
“Hey. I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?” I chatted at her while smiling widely.  
“Mia. First things first, calm down. Secondly it's only been a month and thirdly Mrs Weasley says breakfast is ready.” She smiled listing the things.  
“I'm not really hungry.” I directed my gaze to the open window and saw a branch hangings fairly close to the window. “Could you tell Mr Weasley that I’ll find everyone at meeting spot when we're meant to be there. I want to explore a bit more.” I walked over to the window and got on the ledge getting ready to jump.  
“I will, just remember to be careful.” Hermione said leaving the room. 

I leapt onto the closest branch landing swiftly on the thickest part and walked from branch to branch towards the center of the woods. I climbed through the trees for a while then I spotted everyone heading for the meeting point where Arthur told me we were meeting both Amos Diggory and Cedric Diggory who was his son and my childhood best friend. But when I started taking normal lessons at Hogwarts, he didn't seem to remember me or not even care that I was there. He would always walk right past me without so much as a second glance. 

I stealthily ran over a thick branch and watched as Arthur greeted Amos.  
“Arthur it's about time, son.” Amos paused looking behind Mr Weasley. “Are all these yours?”  
“No. Just these four.” At that point Cedric jumped out of a tree and they all introduced each other. I dropped a small stick in front of Fred and George, they both looked up grinning. I nodded my head smiling at them and then moved about the tree refocusing on the conversation.  
“This everybody then? Isn't there suppose to be eight of you?” Amos asked.  
“She'll probably be along in a minute.” Arthur replied with Amos giving him a strange look.

They were starting to move again when I thought I would show Cedric how to make a real entrance. I jumped out of the tree back flipping and landing a foot away from him and his dad.  
“Not late, am I?” I asked smiling innocently.  
“Not at all, we were just setting off.” Arthur grinned. I walked around them and to the back of the group to where the twins were, then bowed in a dramatic fashion.  
“So how did I do?” I questioned them.  
“9/10” They said in unison.  
“What? Only a nine?” I pouted childishly.  
“It would have been perfect if you scared the pants off of Diggory.” George laughed.  
“Fair enough.” I chuckled walking with linked arms in between them. 

Within five minutes Cedric dropped back to talk to me and the twins.  
“I don't believe we've meet, I'm Cedric Diggory.” He struck out his hand for me to shake.  
I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. “We do know each other Cedric.” There was a few moments of silence.  
“Awkward.” Fred whispered to George but was loud enough for both me and Cedric to hear.  
“Would you mind telling me your name to refresh my memory?” Cedric asked obviously looking for something to go on.  
“No.” I answered simply and walked forward to join Hermione and Ginny who were giggling hysterically. 

'How the hell couldn't he remember me? We were best friends for almost six bloody years.' Angry thoughts filled my head until we approached a old boot in the ground.  
“Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself in a good position.” Amos commanded.  
“Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?” Harry asked confused.  
“It isn't just any manky old boot, it's a port key.” The twins said finishing each others sentence. I placed myself between Fred and Harry then took hold of part of the boot.  
“What's a port key?” Harry carried on questioning.  
“Ready after three. One, two...” Amos started  
“Harry.” Mr Weasley shouted. I grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on the boot just in time for Amos to shout. “Three.” And we all were thrown into the air.

While everybody else screamed, I started laughing. Port keys always felt like a roller coaster ride to me. We all swirled around in the air.  
“Let go kids.” Arthur shouted.  
“What?!” Hermione screeched.  
“Let go.”  
“Just do it.” I yelled at them and let go first to show them that it would be fine. I landed on some grassy ground groaning. “Arg, I hate port keys.” I declared.  
“With you on that one.” Fred and George replied in unison from their position next to me. I glanced upwards to see Arthur, Amos and Cedric walking through the air gracefully laughing at us.  
“I bet that cleared your sinuses, ey?” Mr Weasley laughed. 

As soon as Cedric's feet touch the ground he held out a hand for me to take, but I didn't take it, I got up on my own then helped Hermione and Ginny up. I briefly flickered my eyes back to see Cedric helping Harry up. We all got to the top of the hill and I smiled.  
“Well, kids, Welcome to the Quidditch world cup!” Mr Weasley Exclaimed.  
“I can't wait to see Victor again.” Everyone looked at me puzzled. “I'll tell you guys later.” I informed them but was mainly talking to the twins while nudging them forward towards the tents. 

We started walking through the crowds of people to find our tent. Soon enough Amos and Cedric had to leave to find there own.  
When we finally found it Harry looked really puzzled and it was a tiny canvas tent that could barely fit one person and there was eight of us.  
The others went in while Harry stood there confused. “What?”  
“Go on, it's better on the inside.” I gave him a little push. We both went inside and saw that it was bigger on the inside than the out.  
“I love Magic.” Harry declared.  
“Don't we all?” I laughed seeing his eyes light up with wonder.

After an hour and a half we all unpacked and already inside the massive Quidditch Stadium that was build into the hill.  
“Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?” Ron asked as we climbed yet another set of stairs. It felt like the twentieth one we had gone up.  
“Well, put it this way: If it rains.... You'll be the first to know.” Lucius Malfoy appeared on a slightly lower level than us. I growled inwardly. He and his son Draco which was trailing behind his father had always treated my friends poorly calling them 'Mudbloods' or 'Blood Traitors'. The Malfoy's walked around to get a better view of us all yet I stayed hidden behind Mr Weasley so he couldn't see me but I could butt in if needed.

“Father and I are in the minister's box by personal invitation from Cornelius Fudge himself.....” Draco bragged.  
Lucius turned around and gave Draco a slight smack in the stomach with the end of his cane. “Don't boast, Draco...There's no need with these people.” Lucius sneered at Hermione. Harry turned Hermione around but before Harry could get a safe distance away from Lucius, he hooked his cane onto the railing trapping Harry's jacket between them.  
“Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can.” Lucius smirked evilly. I came out from behind Mr Weasley hitting Lucius's cane off of Harry's jacket and into his shoulder; he was too proud to show that it had hurt him.  
“Don't worry Lucius we will.” I growled and pushed Harry behind me directing him up the stairs. As we continued up the stairs Harry grabbed my arm stopping me and letting the others pass by. 

He cleared his throat but his voice still came out quiet. “Thanks.”  
“No problem Harry, Lucius is just an grade A asshole that needs to be taught a lesson.” I paused seeing shock fly onto Harry's face. “All of you have become like family to me and I defend my family no matter what.” I smiled at him and he smiled back nervously. I saw Amos and Cedric walking up the stairs a couple of levels down. I groaned.  
“What's wrong?” I was started to get used to Harry's puzzled look.  
“Never mind, lets get going we don't want to miss anything.” Me and Harry hurried up the stairs leaving Amos and Cedric behind us.

We all (including Cedric and Amos that finally caught up with us) got to the top of stadium and into our seats. I muttered to myself when I got pushed to stand between Fred and Cedric. I was about to move next to Hermione and Ginny stating 'girls stick together' or 'girl power' when the Irish Quidditch team glided just above our heads trailing white and green smoke from the end of their broomsticks. They flew up into the sky and a firework of a dancing leprechaun emerged.  
“Here come the Bulgarians.” George yelled. 

The Bulgarian team blasted through the leprechaun turning it into red sparks. The team flew and the stadium, Victor Krum took to the front of the formation and started doing lots of different tricks like flips and spins on his broomstick. Everybody started chanting 'Krum.' He flew up to the top of the stadium and stopped for a second when he saw me and waved then did a writing hand action to ask if I was going to write again soon. I smiled nodding. He quickly ducked back down to do more tricks for the crowd. I looked over to my friends and they were staring at me in shock.  
“His school was one of the ones that I visited in the summer two-ish years ago. Ron where'd you think I got that scarf for your last birthday. Now lets watch the game.”  
And we did, it was an amazing game. Bulgaria was only two point under Ireland when the game ended making Ireland win all together. 

Soon enough we were back at the tent and the boys were messing around as Hermione and Ginny was trying to talk to me.  
“So what's with you and Cedric?” Ginny blurted out then blushed embarrassed.  
“Nothing, he just can't remember me even though I've been at Hogwarts for ages.” I stopped when I heard some weird noises from outside the tent. “One minute.” Both girls nodded and started talking to each other. I carefully made my way over to Mr Weasley who was lighting the stove and an old fashioned camping lamp. “Mr Weasley that doesn't sound good.” I said as another boom went off from outside the tent. He nodded and exited the tent. I watched as everyone made fun of Ron's 'slight' obsession with Victor Krum and I couldn't help but giggle at their antics. The boys started fighting, chucking various pillows at each other.  
“Stop. Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now!” Mr Weasley got everybody out from the tent and directed them towards the forest where the port key should be. I was running with them when I saw a group of Death Eaters heading past Cedric but he didn't see the one behind him. I pushed Cedric to the ground just as the Death Eater was casting a spell. Green light shot past us.

I flipped over with my wand in hand, “Confringo.” And the Death Eater blasted backwards covered in flames. I quickly helped Cedric up and saw Harry running in a different direction than everybody else. “The others are heading for the port key in the forest, find your dad. Go.” I shouted above all the noise.  
“Aren't you coming?” He asked in a panic laced voice.  
“No. I saw Harry get split up from everyone, I need to find him.”  
“Wait. What's your name?” Cedric bellowed.  
“Now isn't really the time Cedric. Go.” He didn't argue, he just did as I ordered and ran towards the forest. I kept my wand out and done laps of the camping sight three times over. Once all the flames were now out I saw a limp body between a couple of tents. It was Harry.

“Aguamenti.” A small jet of water came out of my wand to wake him up.  
“Mia.” He groggily sat up then his eyes widened looking at something behind me scared. I turned around to see the Dark Mark and a man walking towards us.  
“Move Harry move. Run!” I shouted at him and we ran then hid behind a burnt skeleton of a tent. The man seemed to run off when we heard two voices shouting out.  
“Harry.” It sounded like Hermione.  
“Where are you?” And that was most definitely Ron. They ran over to us, “We've been looking for you for ages. We thought we lost you mate.” Ron declared.  
“He's fine you guys. A little scared but fine.” I said.  
“What is that?” Harry asked about the Dark Mark then put his hand to his scar in pain.  
Wizards appeared around us and shouting “Stupefy!”  
I waved my wand bringing up a shield before the spells hit us four, I keep standing straight whilst the other three ducked.  
I heard “Stop! That's my son!” Mr Weasley ran over to us. “Ron, Harry, Hermione you all right?” Then he glanced at me silently asking if I was alright, I nodded and stepped behind the them all.  
Ron stuttered clearly frightened from the incident, “We came back for Harry.”

Barty Crouch ran up to them with his wand pointed at them. “Which of you conjured it?”  
“Crouch, you can't possi....”  
Crouch interrupted, “Do not lie. You've been discovered at the scene of the crime.”  
“Crime? What Crime?” Harry asked.  
“It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark.” Hermione whispered. I thought it was best to make myself known to everyone.  
“They didn't do it.” I said in a firm voice and Barty looked a little taken back when I came out from behind them. “I'll vouch for them.”  
“That won't be necessary Miss Montez.” A witch behind Mr Crouch spoke up. Harry told the group of Ministry wizards about the man we saw. 

After we answered other questions we headed back to the Weasley's house to regroup and luckily no one was hurt just tired and shaky. I pulled George aside and asked if he'd seen Cedric get out safety and he said that he had seen him reunite with his father and they headed home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review please. Adding a few new storys up and the one with the most reviews i will be continuing. Let the games begin :)


End file.
